a letter for a deer (not fanfic)
by 01100010 01101111 01101111
Summary: 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 011100


01101000 01100001 01101001 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100010 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01111001 00101110 00001010 01010100 01101001 01100100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 00101101 01100001 01110000 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101100 01100001 01110101 00100000 01101011 01100001 01110101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100010 01101001 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100111 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101000 01111001 01110101 01101110 01100111 01101101 01110101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01101011 01110101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101101 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 01100001 00101110 00001010 01110100 01100001 01110000 01101001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101011 01100001 01110101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101110 01100001 01110010 00101101 01100010 01100101 01101110 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101101 01110101 00101110 00100000 01100111 01100101 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100001 00101101 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100001 00101110 00001010 01100111 01100101 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100111 01101001 00101110 00001010 01110011 01100101 01101101 01101111 01100111 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100001 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100001 01101100 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101000 01100001 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101100 01100001 01101000 00101110 00100000 01101010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01100100 01101001 01101000 00100000 01101100 01100001 01100111 01101001 00101110 00001010 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101


End file.
